Quartz, Rose
by VeraVera
Summary: Gon's claim to Killua was that only one other person of his age resided in the island, and she was a girl. This girl though, meant more to Gon then he would let on, or for that matter even realized. They were polar opposites, yet their bond was deeper than first percieved. Gon x Oc. Ratings may change if continued & well received.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I think Gon mentioned something about how his village was scarce of any boys his age, albeit had one girl, and so Killua was his first true friend.. using that I wrote a little oneshot. I can try continuing it if you guys like it. Gon x Oc is in very low supply, but surprisingly an OC for someone with his personality is no easy feat.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, all rights are reserved to Yoshihro Togashi. **

* * *

The 12 year old boy, Gon Freecss, much to his word and to all the residents' surprise, caught the master of the swamp. Not only was it a condition his aunt Mito-san had set for him in order to be allowed to take the Hunter exam, but was something only once accomplished before, by his enigmatic Father who he had yet to meet. The copious amount of time and patience Gon paid off as the large fish, unable to have been captured by 5 grown fishermen, emerged out of the swamp.

The occasion brought forth much discussion and commotion in the inner village of Whale island.

"Did you hear the news?"

"The 12 year old boy actually caught the Master of the Swamp, whattta feat!"

"He's definitely Ging's son alright!"

Upon hearing the news, 12 year old Milantia traipsed over to the site, and to her dismay was the Master of the swamp, defeated, set plainly on its back. Moving her eyes upward, she saw the focal point to everyone's surprise, and praises; Gon. He was grinning from ear to ear being patted by one burly fisherman, and scratching his head in embarrassment almost.

"_Gon… You are light, instantly the focus of attention, proving everyone wrong… I can't believe you did it."_

At first Milantia was stunned, halted in surprise and happiness for Gons great achievement, but then the result of the wager he told her about dawned on her and that emotion slowly turned into despondency.

"_Ne Gon.. are you going back up to your fishing post"_

_Gon pulled the last of his shoelace, tightening his boot as he looked up and smiled "of course! Im soooo close to catching it!"_

_Milantia let out a long sigh "Its useless you know.. my dad and 4 of his friends couldn't even catch it, and you know they're the strongest fishermen in all of Whale island"_

"_but you know, its not just about strength, its about waiting for the right moment. Kinda like being a hunter. If I can catch the master of the swamp, then Mito-san promised I can take the hunter exam. Then I can find my dad"_

_Lifting up his knapsack over and onto his back with a thud, and then securing his fishing pole, he smiled one last time "Time to go on and try for today!"_

"…_oi.. GON!"_

_But it was too late, he had ran off eagerly in the direction of the swamp before she was even able to relay anything._

She personally felt bad for neglecting Gon, being the overly-cautious female she was she never was really up to go on any of Gons explorations. She knew he yearned for a friend, with his exceptional social skills and charismatic attitude immediately bringing people around him. She envied his persona, compared to her conservativeness it was quite the contrast, but similarly to how Gon yearned for a boy his age, she wanted a girl. Even though he was not ideal, he still kept her company nonetheless and possessed the light and optimism of a thousand stars. Oh how she was going to miss him terribly.

In the midst of all the commotion, a very overjoyed Gon opened his eyes taking in his surrounds, raising his eyes to acknowledge Milantias presence.

"I told you I would've caught it!" he said as soon as he jogged around to meet her, folding his arms behind his head and rocking on the balls of his feet to and fro.

"..y-yeah, I can see that." She said turning around to face him properly and returning the cheerful smile.

"So that means your leaving to take the exam now?"

"mmm! I leave tomorrow!"

"Gon.." she breathed, "are you sure you want to become a hunter? What about Mito-san?"

Gon made a small pout at the mention of his over bearing, worrisome aunt but then instantly smiled,

"yup! Dad was one too, and the only way I'll know why he wanted to become one so badly is if I take the exam myself. Mito-san has grandma! Anyways I'll be back as soon as I pass it."

Laughing quietly at his proclamation, she looked up at his face and was shocked to see how sure of himself he was. His resolve was absolute, he knew exactly what he wanted to and how to achieve it. Whereas Milantia on the other hand was a glorified-underachiever. He had no fear, his genuine interest would allow him to pass the exam, she was sure of it.

"Oi Gon."

"ya Mila?"

"You're going to become a great hunter. I'm rooting for you."

Gons face was one filled of much confusion, getting over his initial disbelief he said , "Thanks Mila.. I thought you would've said something like 'that's tooo dangerous Gon you idiot' you know like how you usually do."

Milantia let out a louder laugh now, looking over at a still very confused Gon scratching his tilted head, "I already know you won't listen, so I'll just wish you the best."

All confusion drained from Gon's face and was replaced with pure content, "hahahaha, I see.. thanks again Mila" Putting up a big thumbs up doubled with his cheeky smile, he said "Just you wait, I'll be a good hunter! OH I FORGOT—I NEEDA GO PACK! And eat Mito-san's special nutritious meal before I leave, see you at the docks later!"

Waving back, Milantia smiled again. Except this time, she allowed some sadness to seep in fully aware it was only to his back side.

'_I never thought you wouldn't be an amazing hunter.'_

* * *

As the ship carrying Gon and all other Hunter candidates departed, he leaped up, perched over the edge of the boat waving rapidly, all the while declaring future accomplishments.

Milantia smiled waving back solemnly, she didn't know when she would see him again. She was aware of exactly how dangerous the exam was but she had trust in Gon's strong nature skills and handy abilities to get him through it in one piece.

Her whole life she was soft spoken, and only really spoke when she was directly addressed, for her to say something he would actually hear would be so out of character and embarrassing, but the idea of not seeing him again instantly made her forget all worldly fears.

Cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled " GON! BECOME A BETTER HUNTER THAN YOUR DAD AND WHEN YOU FIND HIM KICK HIS BUTT!"

She could hear his laughs depleting in volume as the current picked up and he was whisked away, "I WILL, GOOD BYE EVERYONE."

Blushing Milantia looked around to see all the citizens of whale island gawking at her, for her to yell was out of character, but for her to yell obscenities was beyond comprehension for the townsfolk.

'_Gon really rubbed off on her didn't he..' _Mito-san thought smiling at the girls retreating back as she hurriedly returned to her home.

'_Really is going to be interesting when they meet again, she must be very much influenced by Gon, I've never even heard Milantia speak up in all of the 12 years I've known her.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow I was not expecting those reviews! Im blown away! And extremely happy you guys liked it when it was really nothing special. It means a lot you guys took the time to review my story, cookies for all of you! Special thanks to **Yoshisaki Asuk****a**, and **Pitou77. **Also to my lovely guest reviewers: **Red Scarf**, and **Chani**! Hope you guys enjoy this, slightly rushed chapter I just wanted to get something out to you. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, if I did it would not go on nearly as much hiatus's as it currently does lol. All rights reserved to Yoshihro Togashi. **

**Chapter 2**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*In which Gon finds himself in a very uncomfortable position*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days after Gons departure, Milantia noticed a very prominent absence in the town. His presence was very noticeable, but was never demanding, in fact people just always gathered around him.

She felt a large dwelling emptiness inside of her, unlike when she wouldn't see him for days at a time when he decided to take a detour and search the dense forests, she would still feel reassured knowing very well that he was close. This was different.

Silently, she felt dependent on Gon, and told him more than she ever told her own family. Maybe it was their age, or just the feeling of security, or was it the relief that what she said would not be judged, maybe it was all of it. Whatever it was she could prattle on and on about her own devices for days while keeping his attention.

The truth was, Milantia never had a good threshold for activity and a poor physique, she would never be able to keep up with Gon on his adventures. She never wanted him to see her for her weak self, although she always knew Gon never measured power solely from brute strength.

At the very least Milantia knew she would prove to be a hindrance for Gon, he would never get to explore to the extent that would satisfy his curiosity if she always tagged along. He was always so hopeful, even when she would blatantly decline, he would smile with sparkling eyes, "eh that's too bad, it's ok come next time!"

That was what always got her, he never once got upset, but rather more optimistic with every rejection. So at last she acquiesced, and joined Gon for some of his less physically taxing journeys.

'_Ahhh now that I think about him, his other ideas were actually fun. I'll take him up on more of his offers when he returns' _Milantia thought while looking up at the sky, her simple white dress pirouetting in the breeze. 

Milantia did not know that when he next returned he would be bringing a friend, changing her resolve for the worst.

'_Wonder what Gon's doing hmmmm' _

_Sometime after the exam has commenced, Leorio has cost the group a large amount of time, they spend this 50 hours in a designated waiting room anxiously. _

Both Gon and Killua lay upside down on a couch, their legs resting on the vertical component of the sofa. The exam thus far has been a breeze for the group, now the third phase was causing them some problems and bringing forth more obstacles specifically as a group, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Ne Gon."

"What is it Killua?"

"What are you going to do after passing the exam?"

"I'm going back to Whale Island, and then find my dad and kick him in the butt."

At this Killua raised his eyebrow, already used to Gons abrupt randomness he laughed "Who's at Whale Island?"

"Hmm let's see, there's Mito-san, Grandma, Milantia, Porco—"

"OI GON WHO'S MILANTIA? SOUNDS LIKE AN EXOTIC NAME" Leorio blurted, it wasn't like he was eaves dropping, the room was just so small it was hard not to. Kurapika also was listening in on the conversation although he looked quite immersed in his own world with his books.

"hmmmmm Gon's got a girlfriend?" Killua all but sneered, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Gon sweatdropped looking from Killua to Leorio with comically large eyes, he stated waving his arms around in an X formation, to show how wrong they had it.

"N-no, you're wrong! It's not like that! Were childhood friends!"

"Of course this pervert Leorio would ask you that seeing that women are such a prize to this pig that he wasted 50 of our hours" Tonpa, who was supposed to be sleeping, muttered out from under the covers.

"What was that you fat potato?" Leorio shot back, how could this fat piece of lard have the audacity to say that to him when he was too much of a coward to challenge his opponent, let alone contribute anything for the group!

"che, you're a waste of time." Tonpa said as he stuck his smelly toe in Leorio's face, which he swatted away instantly. The two began bickering alone, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Oi, Leave Gon alone, I doubt Gons been on even one date let alone have a girlfriend." Kurapika said finally being at his limit with all the idiots' nonsense.

"Um actually Kurapika, I've been on a lot of dates."

"…. WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Everyone shouted in unison, at this Kurapika was left dumbfounded, his tabard slowly slipping off his shoulder as he lost composure.

"Oi Gon is that true?" Killua said now fully attentive and sitting upright drilling holes into his new friend.

Following his example, Gon sat facing Killua, his knees tucked under his body compactly.

"Uh-huh!"

"A lot of women would come to Whale Island, they were always into younger men so I would show them around and they would teach me things."

"…TEACH YOU THINGS? WHAT?" Killua yelled, losing his seating completing and falling with a _thud_ on to the ground close to a very stunned Kurapika.

Killua recovered quickly, sat upright and thought staring at Gon's confused profile "... _So that means Gon's an adult, I should get tips from him." _

Slapping his fist into the palm of his other hand Killua got up and addressed Gon, 'GON! Can you tell me about.. your .. dates" he squeezed out blushing hard.

Leorio filled with rage and envy at the realization that a 12 year old possessed more experience than him shouted at Gon "Oi Gon, what about Milantia? Have you gone on dates with her? Is she ok with the dates you go on with other women? What's her ethnicity, show me a picture? Her blood group? Hereditary family diseases? Is her mother currently single?"

Overwhelmed with the large amount of question Leorio was so heartlessly hurling at him, Gon stood up and screamed "I DON'T KNOW MILANTIA HAS THE SMALLEST CHEST!"

_Oh shit._

_Back on Whale Island, Milantia sneezed 8 times in a row. _


End file.
